


complete

by clarakent (niewanyin)



Category: DCU (Comics), Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Damian Wayne, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jonathan Samuel Kent, Crossdressing, Dom Damian Wayne, M/M, Omega Jon Kent, Pregnancy Kink, Public Sex, Size Difference, Sub Jon Kent, Top Damian Wayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22699552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niewanyin/pseuds/clarakent
Summary: Damian and Jon indulge in a little public fingering that turns into a lot more.
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne
Comments: 12
Kudos: 231





	complete

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank zukachi for reading over this fic, and azemex for making a one-off joke about public fingering that I took pretty damn far.

Jon blushes as he moves onto Damian's lap in the corner of the library. His heart is thudding and his palms are sweating. He honestly can't believe that they're doing this, that he let Damian convince him that this is a good idea. His eyes scan the building, partly convinced that family members are waiting to jump out of the shadows to witness this the moment he sits down and leans against Damian's chest.

He's actually surprised that he doesn't see anybody.

Damian's only reaction is a smirk as he adjusts his book, and Jon can barely concentrate on his own book, not when he knows it's just a prop. His legs feel bare in the skirt, but that's to make it easier.

(Also, Damian really likes his legs. Jon made sure to shave them so they’ll feel smooth when Damian touches him. His skirt is short and red, only hitting mid-thigh, and he’s wearing a pair of black kitten heels that he knows Damian loves. He’s wearing a loose white button down, unbuttoned a couple more buttons than what’s considered proper. He thinks that he looks sexy, and he knows that Damian does considering he growled when he saw Jon this morning.)

Jon just stares at the meaningless words on the page as he feels Damian's hand land on his back, and then inch down lower and lower until it's on his ass, until his hand is going underneath it and touch his hole, already wet with slick because he's so turned on by the idea of this as much as he hates how red his entire face feels. The alpha's fingers dance against his hole.

Jon takes a deep breath as Damian slowly sinks his fingers inside, biting his lip when he feels the squeak threatening to break out of him. He's hard as a rock, his ankles crossed, and he glances around the room, terrified that someone is going to see him and know what he's doing.

Getting fingerbanged in a public library by his boyfriend. Jon thinks about how ashamed his parents would be if they say this, but Damian's fingers crook up and Jon's eyes flutter over how _amazing_ it feels. He loves Damian's fingers, he loves how big and thick they are and how they fill him up. He feels so much slick leaving him, and he can't imagine how it must be coating Damian's hand and wrist. He wonders if Damian will make Jon watch as he laps it all up like he always does. He hopes so.

He loves it when Damian takes control like that.

Damian is looking at him almost lazily, like he has all the time in the world to take Jon apart, even as Jon has to fight not to writhe on Damian's fingers and beg for more in the library silence.

Jon can feel pleasure building already at the base of his spine, and he can't believe that it's only two fingers right now.

He pushes down on the fingers, trying to take more in, but he can't. They're in him all the way to the knuckle, and Jon twists his hips, hoping it'll encourage Damian to add another.

It does, and Jon lets out a low whine as he feels a third strong, callused finger slide into him. Jon's loose thanks to his slick, desperate for Damian's cock, but he loves Damian's fingers and how they feel inside him. His cock is rubbing against the black lace of his panties, his ankles are rubbing against each other as he attempts his best to stay still and not beg for Damian to tear off his panties, take out his cock, and drive into Jon while Jon can only hope to hang on.

God help him, he really wants that cock inside him now. 

He turns to look at his alpha as tears prick his eyes thanks to the pleasure building up in his spine, but Damian only smiles as he looks at the book that he has in his other hand and Jon hates how he can be so calm. They're tucked into the corner, hidden by shelves and plants, but who knows who could come walking by, who knows who could hear any of the noises that Jon's making.

He's even harder now.

"Please," he whispers, not even sure what he's asking for.

"Please what, _habibi?_ " Damian whispers to him, twisting his fingers deeper into Jon. "Please keep making you feel so good?"

Jon nods, closing his eyes in dazed delight over the pet name. That's exactly what Damian is doing. He's making Jon feel so good. Sometimes when he's with Damian he feels more treasured that the stars in the sky, the wind in the breeze, the waves in the ocean, so completely and totally surrounded by love and Damian's adoration. He needs all of Damian, all the time. He needs his knot, his fingers, his tongue, his laugh, his smile, his frown, his intelligence, his kindness, the way he plays music on Jon's back when they're both half-asleep, the way Damian holds him close to him when they're public because he's so proud that Jon chose him.

"Dami," he pants out. "Make me complete."

_Make me yours._

That's what Jon means.

He wants everything that Damian can give him.

Jon moves carefully, not wanting to disturb the fingers inside him, but desperate to get closer to Damian. He arranges himself so that his legs are on top of Damian’s thighs, flushing when he notes yet again how much bigger Damian is than him, 6'5" to his 5'9", tree truck big to his slender build, and the wide stretch of Jon's legs, probably only just barely disguising the fingers inside him, makes him shiver. He places his hands on Damian's face, brings Damian into a kiss that they can really only have when they're like this thanks to the height difference. 

It's a sweet kiss, Damian tasting like he always does of peaches and mint and alpha. He swipes his tongue along the line of Damian's lips, and is thankfully let in, thankfully able to kiss his alpha as Damian slides the fourth finger inside him, carefully stealing the moan from Jon's mouth over how totally full he's feeling in this moment, and Jon doesn't even have the thumb inside him now, or the total hand. His alpha hasn't blessed him with it, but Jon hopes for it soon.

It's only when Jon has to pull back to pant and breathe from the kiss does the thumb enter him, Jon's entire body clenching down on the five fingers inside him, panting through the pleasurable pain that's coursing through his system. The hand is so big, the feeling is so perfect, and slowly, Jon takes it all, rocking on Damian's hand like he was born to do this and Jon isn't sure if he wasn't. He's panting, breathing through his nose, unable to whine and moan and sob like he desperately wants to because of the other library patrons, and surely it's a miracle that they haven't been caught and escorted out yet.

Damian brings his other hand from its position on Jon's waist to flip up the skirt and pull the black panties down so Jon's cock is out and Damian can fit it into his mouth, Jon's eyes rolling back into his head as Damian's hand returns to hip to steady him as he fucks himself on Damian's hand as his brains proceed to get sucked out through his cock, unable to believe that he got lucky with such a perfect man. His hands come to tangle in Damian's hair, grabbing the thick black hair and holding on like his soul depends on it, bending over involuntarily to press his face on top of his hands, to keep the scream under control.

He comes in Damian's mouth, Damian taking every last drop and swallowing it as Jon feels a gush of slick slide out of him, everything in his body having turned red because of how messy he feels, how overstimulated.

Damian pulls his hand out of Jon, and he can't stop himself. He keens, his mind going white as he feels so empty. He's pulled away from Damian, and his heart skips a beat when he sees the white cum on Damian's lip, the wild look in his eye, or the strong grip on his wrist.

"Jon?"

Jon nods in response. "Yeah?"

"We're going to head to the restroom, and then I'm going to fuck your brains out."

He already did, but Jon looks forward to seeing what else he can do.

Damian's hand is wet with Jon's slick, and he whimpers at that, whimpers as he's pulled towards the restroom. They don't run into anyone on the way there, something that Jon is ridiculously grateful for. As soon as they get into the bathroom, Damian pushes him into the stall, locking the door. He's pushed against the wall, Damian kissing down his back, sliding two fingers back into his ass, and scissoring him just to make sure he's wet and ready.

He must pass the test, because Damian tears off his panties, turns him around, and hikes him against the wall, slowly driving his cock into Jon's body. Jon whimpers, finally feeling free to shriek and writhe as much as he can as Damian's thick cock fills him up and claims him. He claws at Damian's strong arms, scratching them, feeling the press of Damian against him, tilting his head back because while this position is uncomfortable, it feels so right. Jon just wants Damian to control him completely.

"Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me," he chants. He's not hard, not after coming so soon, but he loves being fucked when he's overstimulated and so on edge. He loves Damian taking him like this, and Jon's toes curl in his heels. "Please, Dami, fuck me."

Damian manages to get them in a position where he can kiss Jon fiercely, rocking into Jon's body with force, and there's a small part of Jon that wishes that he could bruise like a human man, because he wants to be able to feel Damian for days after each fucking.

"Tell me what you want, _habibi,_ " Damian whispers. "Tell me how I can be a good alpha."

Jon's back arches, and then he finds himself panting out, "Give me a baby."

His eyes snap open, and he glances at Damian in fear, hating himself for blurting out such a ridiculous sentence, that Damian's going to leave him now, but his throat chokes up when he sees the look in Damian's eyes.

It's pure lust. Pure need. Pure want.

"You want a baby?" he whispers, fucking Jon even harder. "You want to carry my child? Grow big? I can see you right now, _habibi._ You'll be so beautiful. Big stomach, big cheeks, glowing with love and contentment. You'll be the most beautiful thing in the world. A pure angel."

Jon can see it as well, he can see the omega that Damian is describing and he wants to be that omega. He wants Damian to be fucking him every day of his pregnancy, seeing Damian's eyes grow wild with lust, feeling Damian's hand on his stomach as he drives into him, Jon's breasts getting bigger and filling with milk and Damian pining him down, drinking from him while Jon can do nothing but squirm.

His whimpers and begs and imaging Jon as pregnant must be all that Damian needs, because Damian comes not long after that, placing Jon down, but his legs are unsteady, and he feels the cum leaking out of him.

There's a small part of Jon that really does hope that he just conceived.

Damian shoves the black panties into his pocket, and Jon blinks, because he needs those. Doesn't he? He thinks he does.

But Damian must have planned ahead, because out of another pocket comes a plug. Jon blushes as Damian carefully slides it into him, and then bends down to lap up the cum that had already leaked out of him, Jon squirming as he reaches the point of too much overstimulation. It's his favorite place to be, but he wants to be able to walk to the car under his own power and already, that's looking like it might be asking too much.

"Keep it in until we get home," Damian tells him in a low voice. "And then we'll get into something a little more comfortable. And then I'll replace it with my knot."

Jon lets out a shaky breath, because the thought of Damian's knot is starting to stir his cock.

"Then, Dami, you need to get me home _now,_ " his voice is shaking and it's not very commanding, but Jon doesn't think it matters. Damian is still looking at him with a smirk, loving to hear the slightest bit of edge in his voice.

"Of course, _habibi._ "

He keeps a hand on the small of Jon's back as he guides him to the car, getting Jon inside and smirking when he sees how Jon's legs are still shaking. "Thank you for doing this for me," he whispers as he gets Jon arranged. Jon smiles up at his alpha. "Anything for you." Damian grabs his head and brings it to his lips, kissing it gently. "Jon, you really do complete me."

Jon can't help but preen at that. He can't help but feel the happiness in his heart as Damian speeds to get them home, sweeping Jon up in his arms to take him upstairs to their apartment. Jon's mind is starting to get hazy in the best possible way, but he remembers Damian's promise of comfortable clothes and his knot. He wants Damian's knot so badly that his mouth waters and his ass clenches around the plug, closing his eyes as he thinks about what should be inside him, bigger and thicker and warmer, the best possible thing in the world.

"Damian, I meant what I said about the baby," he whispers.

"So did I," is the only response, but it's enough. Jon leans his head against the window and smiles.

It feels like no time at all has passed before they're home, Damian sweeping Jon up in his arms and taking him up the stairs. He kisses the top of Jon's hair, as he enters the apartment, pushing open the door and placing Jon on the bed. He's careful as he takes off Jon's shoes and skirt, but he tears off the button-down and Jon smiles with happiness over how dominant his alpha is.

He gets Jon into a large nightshirt, and then Damian quickly discards his own clothes to get into pajamas. He gets Jon under the covers, and only asks him carefully. "Back or chest?"

"Chest," Jon mumbles, and Damian is careful to arrange Jon onto his chest, easing his already hard cock into Jon. Jon bites his lips as Damian rocks into him, and then it isn't long before he feels the most perfect thing in the world, the thing he's wanted as soon as Damian mentioned. The knot is a solid weight in him, and it's absolutely perfect.

It's with the feeling of it getting bigger, filling him up, that Jon finally allows him to fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm salazarastark on tumblr as well, so follow me [here](https://salazarastark.tumblr.com/)! I'm not as active as I'd like to be, but I'm always up for talking about my fics or anything else!


End file.
